Rosa hybrida. 
xe2x80x98AUSQUESTxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of rose plant of the shrub class which was originated by me by crossing an unnamed seedling, with the variety xe2x80x98AUSgoldxe2x80x99, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,688).
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having a very free-flowering and healthy plant with flowers of the classic English rose shape and with a good fragrance.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Robust and very branching shrub;
2. Large, rosette-shaped flowers, cupped at first, petals reflexing later;
3. Soft apricot color, paling to pale cream on outer petals; and
4. Freely produced flowers at the end of slightly arching stems.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding on Rosa dumetorum laxa rootstock, as performed at Albrighton, England, shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
xe2x80x98AUSquestxe2x80x99 differs from its seed parent in that the latter has rose pink flowers compared to xe2x80x98AUSquestsxe2x80x99 apricot colored flowers and differs from its pollen parent which has rounded flowers as compared to xe2x80x98AUSquest""sxe2x80x99 rosette-shaped flowers.
xe2x80x98AUSquestxe2x80x99 differs from xe2x80x98AUSbakerxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/705,463, filed Nov. 2, 2000), the most similar variety, in that xe2x80x98AUSquestxe2x80x99 is broad and bushy with medium green foliage whereas xe2x80x98AUSbakerxe2x80x99 has a large, arching growth habit and has dark green foliage.